


cherish

by marriedreylo (aelins)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben and rey are step siblings, Cock Warming, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Leia and Rey's mom are gay together !, Pseudo-Incest, Pull Out Method, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, Sibling Rivalry, Wall Sex, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/marriedreylo
Summary: Ben and Rey have brunch and make a show of arguing in public at every chance they get. Little does Leia know, her stepdaughter is planning on moving in with her son, and there is nothing platonic or sisterly about her intentions toward him.Alternatively: Home is not four walls but a beating heart.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	cherish

**Author's Note:**

> ben and rey are in no way related to each other by blood in this.

Ben Skywalker hated tardiness—but he’d come to expect it from his step-sister. He was significantly older than her, and sometimes he thought she was childish.

Rey Skywalker hated people with sticks up their asses but didn’t mind Ben’s pouting—mostly because when he pouted he fucked her extra hard.

“What kept you today?” Ben asks, they’re having _brunch_ on a lovely Saturday morning. Rose always comments on how strange it is that Rey and Ben have such formal get-togethers. For all the world it seems as if they hate each other—but in reality— they only have these stupid brunches where they squabble openly and often loudly—to keep up the front.

_“Why do you keep seeing him for brunch?” Rose asked one day._

_“Parents.” Is Rey’s answer, always._

Rey’s mom and Leia Organa had been married six months ago. Ben and Rey had started fucking three months before that.

Ben always buys brunch—it’s not like she has any money anyway. Rey and her mother came from the other side of the tracks, and Ben was a trust fund baby.

Leia has already made provisions for Rey to get a monthly stipend—it just hasn’t been fully processed yet by the _very_ hesitant lawyers.

“So,” Ben asks over mimosas, and after their argument for show is done, “You look a little thin, baby girl, have you been eating?”

Rey shrugs, “All the food in the dining hall is garbage. French fries, mozzarella sticks, jalapeno poppers, you name the highly caloric, and heartburn inducing food they’ve got it.”

Ben laughs, the sound deep and rich, “I’ll have some groceries delivered to your apartment.”

Their argument that morning had been so nasty, that the manager of the restaurant had invited them to a private room. Ben had graciously accepted, after rolling his eyes nearly into the back of his head at the poor manager who had to deal with this every week. Ben tipped very generously.

“Thanks,” Rey says and sips cautiously from her mimosa.Rey is trying to think of a way to pose a question, and it’s a doozy. “I was wondering…”

Ben smiles, “Yes?”

“Well the dorms are really crowded and you know your mother would be thrilled if I wasn’t living in a coed dorm. So… could I stay a few nights a week or something? We could see how it works and if it makes either of us crazy… then it won’t be a big deal for me to move back to my dorm.”

Ben nods thoughtfully, “Of course, I’ve always thought those dorms were awful.”

Rey’s eyes widen with amazement. “What about your doctorate degree? Aren’t you going to be a cranky old man—“

“Hey!” Ben says playfully, “I’m _twenty-eight_ I’m not even thirty yet!”

Rey grins, and feels pleasantly lightheaded from the mimosa. “Ok, but that doesn’t answer the question, are you ok with an eighteen-year-old cheerleader living in your fancy apartment?”

Ben takes her hand in his, “Of course. And we can work out an arrangement for the rent if it comes to that.”

*~*~*

Rey was watching Breaking Bad for what had to be the fourth or fifth time all the way through. She’d always been intrigued by the fact that the main character was sometimes the villain.

Ben’s cock is nestled deep inside her, sitting right against her cervix. She loved the feeling of him stretching her. He’d been her first and she hoped he was her last—but doubted that given their precarious family situation.

He shifts on the couch, reaching for his beer. And Rey whines.

“You’re moving too much,” Rey complains.

“Aww is my cockwarmer getting all pent up?” Ben teases.

Rey growls, like the feral girl she is.

Ben laughs and his absolutely ripped abs flex as he sets his beer back down. She nestles her head against Ben’s firm pecs. He was a god, a brilliant, dark god.

To pay him back for his teasing, she clenches around him—hard.

Ben nearly jumps the wave of pleasure going through him is so powerful. “You’ve been practicing.”

“I got those ben-wa balls for reason,” Rey says with a smirk.

Ben arches into her, and Rey moves in tandem with him. She’s soaking wet on him, and he can’t stand to see his little step-sister looking so needy. Rey moans as he stands, never breaking contact with where they're joined. He puts her against the wall, her petite body is easy to press into his living room wall. “You’re beautiful, Rey.”

He chooses that moment, to withdraw his cock and slam it back into her. Rey’s bottom lip trembles. “P-Please, daddy.” Her pussy is quivering around him, her juices coating them both. She can feel every ridge and throb of his cock inside her. It is the single most pleasurable feeling she’s ever experienced.

“As my girl wishes.” Her legs are already wrapped tightly around him, but he easily pins her hands above her head and drops his head to her neck.

He begins with short, small strokes. He’s an absolute master at this, her step-brother, the man she’s been in love with for too long now. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes bright as he essentially pins her to the wall and ruts against her, he takes as much as he gives though.

She wants her clit rubbed, and he does one better, he makes her clit sucker appear from seemingly thin air. Rey _screams_ when he puts in on her and begins moving in earnest.

“Oh my god, Ben, oh…” Rey babbles, and she realizes that if he continues like this she won’t be able to hold on. “I want you to come inside me,” Rey begs him.

With a thin sheen of sweat covering him, he nods and rails her impossibly harder. She hopes she’s sore tomorrow, she wants to be reminded of his love with every step she takes tomorrow.

Ben whispers her name, and the slick sounds of frantic fucking fill the room. The wet sound of skin on skin, Ben’s hand smacking her backside, and Rey’s whimpers of pleasure.

“M-May I come, daddy?” Rey begs quietly.

Ben hits her cervix, once, twice, three times, and kisses her, “You have permission to come.”

He’s barely got the words out of his mouth when she flies right off the edge of oblivion.

She’s flying, falling, and soaring. She vaguely realizes that he’s pulling out just as her orgasm settles in her bones. He’s pushing her to her knees, so he can come on her face. Rey is shaking, but keeps her eyes closed while he comes on her lips—or mostly on her lips, a little gets on her chin and cheeks.

His legs are shaking and he sits down on the couch, a little harder than he’d intended.

“That…” Ben huffs, a little winded, _finally_ , _“_ was amazing.”

Rey climbs onto the couch. It strikes her how much bigger Ben is than her, how capable and strong, and absolutely determined to pleasure her he is.

She drops her head to his shoulder and she takes some tissues and wipes her face-off, but Ben stops her before she gets the last of it off, he brushes his thumb on a droplet on her cheek. He feeds to her, and she swallows it greedily.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/marriedreylo)


End file.
